poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Defeat The Organization 15 Digimon
Wisemon and Fuyunyan are here from that spot Wisemon: This one should do the Trick. Fuyunyan: How can this thing do? Wisemon: It's a device to reclaim Kingdom Hearts and encode it as data that my partner and his friend did. Fuyunyan: Not sure I get it. Wisemon:I do not claim to know the outcome of this ventures, either. After all... Hearts are unpredictable. He aim the Machine to the Kingdom Heart Meanwhile They saw a Red Beam Gumdramon: What's that? Dracmon: That's Fuyunyan and DiZmon- I meant. Wisemon. They must be higher up. We better hurry. They are gonna leave, But Jokermom stop them, then Cards has surrounded Gumdramon's Friends and they have disappeared Gumdramon: You! Jokermon: Let's get this game ready. They fighting the Game and Gumdramon won, he punch, Jokermon Jokermon: Why... Dorumon. Gumdramon: It's Gumdramon! He Fading away, then his Friends has return after the Game Taigiru: Gumdramon, are you alright? Gumdramon: I'm okay, and I'm very good in Card games, let's go. They off and they found Wizarmon Wizarmon: Only you could have mid it this far in price.... Veemon, Hawkmon, Dorumon. Shoutmon: Seriously? We're getting annoyed with this. Jibanyan They're names are, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon! He Summon his weapon Wizarmon: Different names. Same Fate. They blast, Keita, Inaho, Yuu, Taiki, Taigiru, Ryouma, Ren, Airu, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon away and creat a Force Field, they are fighting him and they defeated him, he got so weak and look at Kingdom Hearts Wizarmon: Why... Kingdom Hearts.... Where... is... my heart? He is fading Away, and the Force Field is gone Shoutmon: Hey, I don't get it. Why did they called us, Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon? Dracmon Because, Shoutmon. They.... We're Nobodies to you, Gumdramon and Damemon. Gumdramon: Our... Nobodies?! That's crazy! We don't remember we turned into a... Oh, right. Taigiru: It was the first time, you save us. Remember? Damemon: Yes. Dracmon: Apocalymon just found them. He can use the Digimon Warriors to think that they were your Nobodies. Opposummon: That's why Apocalymon brought them into the Organization Digimon- But Veemon andd his friends betrayed them. Psychemon: After that me and my team fought them because we though it would help you wake up. We lost, but the next time we meet we made sure we were the strongest one. Flashback has started Psychemon and his team approach them, and Psychemon put the Oblivion Sword on the ground right next to Veemon, then Veemon and his Friends is getting up and continue fighting Psychemon and his team Veemon: Why can't you quit?? Psychemon: Hmm... Come on, Shoutmon. I though you were a strongest Digimon. Veemon: Oh, Yeah? I'll be Strong no matter what. Huh? Dorumon: Why do you say that? Psychemon: So it was true. You really are his Nobody. Opposummon: Even for you Friends, they were really are Gumdramon and Damemon's Nobodies. Dracmon: I guess DiZmon was right after all. Veemon: What do you mean by thst? We are us. Nobody else! They attacked them Veemon: How many times we have fight you. Psychemon: Okay. You left us with no other choice. Hawkmon: Huh? Psychemon: We have to release the power in my heart- the dark power that we've been holding back. Even... if it changed us forever. They is using all their darkness, and then they turned into Quartzmon, Bagramon and Lucemon. And then they grab them hard Quartzmon: We have accepted it. Then DiZmon shows up, Psychemon and his friends put on their hoods Quartzmon: DiZmon... they could feel Shoutmon even his friends. DiZmon: Oh, they told you how they "felt" did they? Pathetic. A Nobody can't feel anything. Lucemon: If they had met them, things might have been different. Flashback has ended Dracmon: Maybe we don't fight them after all. I think they left the Organization Digimon's because.... they really want to meet us. Gumdramon: Dorumon... Damemon: Hawkmon... Shoutmon: Veemon... I wish could we could meet them too... Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon pointed at their chest, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon know what they mean, Veemon and his friends are in their hearts. Psychemon: Okay, let's go. They went off to find Fuyunyan and Wisemon